


Swimsuits

by rainbow_shirbert



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beach Volleyball, Beaches, Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Body Image, Body Shaming, Boyfriends, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Insecurity, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, i think this should be rated G but if you think it should be rated T jus tell me and I'll change it, ukatake is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_shirbert/pseuds/rainbow_shirbert
Summary: As much as Yamaguchi would have loved to enjoy the libero’s antics, but all he could think about was that word. That word that was eight letters but felt like it should be four. Swimsuit.Basically Yamaguchi is insecure about his body, but Tsukki absolutely loves him and makes sure to let him know that he's perfect.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Swimsuits

Every once in a while, the third years tried to plan some team bonding activity. That usually ends up with an over excited Nishinoya and Hinata, an irritated Kageyama and Tsukki, and an anxious Yachi. Nevertheless, the good parts of the day trips still outweighed the negative.

Suga sat them all down in a semicircle. “Alright guy, so as you know, we’re doing team bonding tomorrow.”

A combination of cheers and groans filled the gym.

“And we’re finally gonna tell you guys what we’ve decided on. Daichi?”

“Surprises are never worth it.” Yamaguchi snickered at Tsukki’s remark.

Daichi glared at the two first years before continuing. “As I was going to say, we realized that it’s kinda hard to find an activity that everyone will enjoy, so we’ve decided to keep it simple. And that was kinda hard, ok? We were thinking that-”

“Oh come on, just tell us already!” the orange haired boy exclaimed.

“We’re going to go play beach volleyball! Jeez Daichi, I was getting annoyed and I already knew where we’re going.” Suga answered.

No one seemed opposed to the idea, and if they were, they didn’t vocalize it. 

Asahi took it as a moment to give some helpful instructions.”Alright, so tomorrow make sure to get here early, bring a beach towel, flip flops, sunscreen-

“Lame!” Tanaka shouted.

“-and a swimsuit.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened.”Wait, swimsuit? I thought we’re just playing beach volleyball.”

Daichi responded.”Yeah we will, but not for the whole day.” he gestured to Nishinoya and Tanaka.” And besides, do you really think I could even try and keep those two from running off and doing something stupid.”

Tadashi forced a laugh.”Haha, yeah I guess.” 

He didn’t look it, but Tsukki was paying attention to the conversation.

“And all of the beautiful ladies and hot guys will be blessed cause they’re gonna see me in a speedo!” Noya joined in.

Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose.”Noya, please tell me you’re joking.”

“Ok well I can give you the answer you want, or I can be honest.”

As much as Yamaguchi would have loved to enjoy the libero’s antics, but all he could think about was that word. That word that was eight letters but felt like it should be four. Swimsuit.  
__________

“Are you ok?” Tsukishima asked his best friend as they walked home. He hated these kinds of emotional conversations, but knew a heart to heart was what Yamaguchi needed right now. Dang he had it bad.

“I’m...fine.” Tadashi looked anywhere but Tsukki.

“Tadashi…”

“...uh huh?”

Tsukki sighed. “Listen, I know that telling you that everything’s gonna be fine won’t actually change anything, but I feel like I should anyway. The guys on the team really care about you. They’re not cruel like that. And besides you…” Tsukki had to turn away because he was blushing,”you umm...look….well...there’s nothing wrong with the way you look, you look great.” his voice tapered out a bit at the end.

Tadashi stared at his feet. “Well uh, thanks Tsukki. You were right though, saying that everything’s fine doesn’t make me feel like everything’s fine.”He paused. “I know that the guys on the team are my friends and they would never...but there’s other people at the beach and I just don’t feel great about...sorry, I know you don’t like to talk about this stuff, we can drop it.”

“Hey,” Tsukki put his hand on Tadashi’s shoulder. “Maybe I don’t love talking about...feelings...but I hate knowing that you feel bad even more. So, if you don’t wanna talk about it, then we don’t have to, but if you need to, I’m right here.” Tsukki gave his friend’s shoulder a pat, and continued walking.

Yamaguchi was still for a couple moments before catching up with Tsukki. “Thanks, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima simply nodded, waiting for Yamaguchi to say something.

Tadashi felt safe enough to bear his insecurities. “Well, it’s just that, all the guys on the team are all lean and muscly, even Hinata! Yeah I don’t feel as bad as used to but, standing next to you guys I just feel...gross.”

Tsukishima couldn’t stand to hear the boy he loves talk about himself like this any longer. “You’re not gross! You never were! And I don’t want you to ever think things like that about yourself, ever! You’re actually a...great looking guy...and I wish you could see that.”

Tadashi stopped in his tracks, wide eyed.

“Oh no”, Tsukki thought. “Crap I said too much, he knows, he knows I like him, he-”

Tsukki’s spiraling was cut short by a pair or arms wrapping tightly around his torso, pulling him in like a mother cat holding her kittens.

“Thanks, Tsukki.” Tadashi sniffed. “That really means a lot. That made me feel a little better.”

Tsukihima relaxed, and returned the hug. Running the risk of letting his biggest secret out was worth making Tadashi feel better. Even if it was only by a little bit.  
__________

Tsukishima arrived home and ruminated on his conversation with Tadashi. He remembers the cruel things said and done to Yamaguchi. He remembers staring down the boys who would bully his friend. He remembers holding Tadashi as he cried about how much he hated his body. He remembers it all.

Puberty hit Yamaguchi one thing at a time. A growth spurt happened to be one of the last things that happened to him. In other words, Tadashi was a chubby kid. Since he was in the beginning stages of puberty, his doctor wasn’t as concerned about that, knowing that he would be getting a lot taller soon, and there were no immediate health concerns for him. Some of his classmates however, took it upon themselves to remind him at every turn, that he was fat. As much as it seemed like innocent teasing to the adults that he told, it really had an effect on him. 

There was name calling, as was to be expected. It was harsh, but he dealt with it. At least that didn’t draw as much attention to him. Some boys would squeal and snort like pigs when he walked by. That sure got to him. And then they would sometimes throw food at him during lunch. Less creative? Yes. Hurtful? Extremely. Sometimes they would take the opposite approach and knock his lunch tray out of his hands because he ‘didn’t need it anyway’ according to them.

Kids could be so cruel.

But then, Tsukki came. Like a knight in shining armor. Well, more like a snarky kid in a dinosaur sweatshirt, but helpful nonetheless. 

Tsukki’s tall stature and intimidating stare was enough to make people leave Yamaguchi alone. And he always had the perfect answer to Yams’ question. 

“Tsukki, do you think I’m ugly?”

“Yams, I think that everyone’s ugly. But you’re not.”

Truly, Tsukishima found Tadashi breathtaking, but he could never vocalize that. His friend was beautiful, even if he believed otherwise.

Kei packed his stuff for the trip, and went to bed dreaming of Yams in swimming trunks.  
__________

This was probably Karasuno’s best team bonding day idea. Volleyball seemed to be the only thing that could keep the entire team’s attention. Yamaguchi completely forgot why he spent so much of last night awake with an anxiety induced stomach ache. 

Daichi clapped Sugawara on the back. “Alright guys, great practice! You guys can go enjoy the beach. And don’d do anything stupid.” he addressed to Noya and Tanaka.

“Alright! Let’s go Ryu!” the libero tore his shorts and shirt off as fast as he could, and...remained true to his word about what he would be wearing.

“Oh yeah.” Yamaguchi thought. “That’s why.”

“C’mon guys!” Hinata shouted, following in Tadashi’s footsteps. 

The rest of them followed until only Yams was left by the volleyball net, shirt on.

“Are you coming?” Asahi asked, standing in front of him. Tadashi looked at the third year, muscles and all. He’d never be that attractive.

“Ah, maybe later. I think I’m just gonna go sit on my beach towel and read the book I brought.”

“C’mon Yams, the water’s great!” he heard Tanaka shout.

Tadashi looked over at the others having fun in the water. He saw Kageyama and Hinata somehow already arguing about something. He saw Noya trying to flirt with some poor girl. He saw Kiyoko and Yachi in their bathing suits going to get gari gari kun. He saw Tsukki staring at him with hope. He hated to disappoint his friend.

“I think I’m good for now! Maybe I’ll join you guys later!” he said, trying to remain casual. 

“Awww, fine. You’re missing out though man!”

Yamaguchi forced an awkward laugh. He knew he was missing out, but he just couldn’t let himself have fun.  
__________

About twenty minutes later, Yamaguchi noticed someone sitting down next to him. It was Tsukki.

“Hey, I’m here to keep you company.” he said shaking his wet hair like a dog.

“Tsukki, thanks but--ahhhh!-- stop that!” he wiped the salty water from his face.

Yamaguchi signed. “That’s really sweet but...you don’t have to. Just go have fun with the others! I’m ok.” 

“Yams…”

“What?” Yams closed his book. 

Tsukishima sighed. He really didn’t do well with emotional conversations. “Listen, I don’t want to make you think that there was anything wrong with you when you were younger, so don’t think that that’s what I’m trying to say...but you know you don’t...look the same anymore. If that’s what’s...keeping you from…”

“Tsukki! I...I know that....well I know that objectively at least, even if it doesn’t really feel like that. That’s not everything.”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Tadashi sighed,”I mean...I’m insecure about other things too. Like...like I still have...stretch marks and...and since I used to have acne on my back now I still have scars there. And also, all the other guys are all strong and lean, and I’m just...not.” Yamaguchi exhaled before what he said next.

“I just hate everything about my body.” he whispered. 

Tsukishima’s heart shattered when he heard Yams talk about himself like this. He was also mad at himself for not realizing how lowly Tadashi thought of himself. He was so hung up on not letting the other boy catch onto his feelings that he missed the opportunity to raise his self confidence. That was a mistake Tsukki never wanted to make again. 

“Tadashi…” he whispered. “I...I didn’t know that those kinds of things bothered you so much...I can’t believe that someone like you would think something like that.”

“Someone like me? What do you mean-”

“You’re beautiful, Yams.” he replied without missing a beat. “There’s nothing wrong with how you look. Nothing! And you don’t need to have no stretch marks or scars or whatever else it is that you’re insecure about because none of them make you any less beautiful. And screw anyone who makes you think any different. You’re just….so…..beautiful.” 

Yamaguchi didn’t know how to respond. He never thought anyone would call him beautiful and actually mean it, let alone Tsukki. He began tearing up. All he wanted was to go have fun with his friends, but his stupid insecurities wouldn’t let him. 

When he saw his friend start to cry, Tsukki started to get worried that he said something wrong. “Did I say something wrong? I didn’t mean to upset you, I just wanted to---oof!” Tadashi accidentally squeezed him a bit too tight, trying to embrace him.

“Of course not! That was the nicest thing I’ve ever heard! You’re such a good friend, I love you!”

And there it was. Those words that Tsukki could only ever dream would have a romantic connotation. But even if they didn’t, he loved hearing them.

“I love you too, Yams.” he rubbed Tadashi’s back. 

Yamaguchi pulled away, pawing at his eyes. “I still don’t know if I wanna just be in a swimsuit. I’m sorry I just-”

“Hey, it’s ok. You don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. Don’t ever feel like you have to do anything like that. Just, do whatever’s gonna make you feel good, alright?”

Yams nodded, smiling a faint smile.

Tsukki’s brain chose that moment to remind him of something. “Oh wait, before I go, Suga kinda noticed that something was bothering you, and he asked you if it was ok if he came and talked to you. Is that alright? You don’t have to.” Tsukishima made sure his friend knew that he had an option.

“It’s ok, Tsukki. Suga can come talk to me.”

“Alright, I’ll let him know.” He ruffled Yams’ hair before leaving, trying to lighten the mood that had become heavy with conversation.  
__________

“Hey, I noticed that you looked a little….not happy. Is everything ok?” the vice captain of the volleyball team asked.

Yamaguchi shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s complicated.”

“Do you wanna talk about it? I promise I won’t judge you. I’m kind of a great listener.” 

Tadashi huffed out a laugh. He could just pretend that he didn’t like going to the beach, or he was afraid of the ocean, but maybe it would be nice to talk to someone who wasn’t his closest friend about this. He loved Tsukki, more than a normal friend would, but Suga seemed easy to talk to.

Yams begun,”So, ever since I was little, I’ve kinda always been...really insecure about my body.”

“Ahhhhh, ok. I guess wearing just swimming trunks doesn’t sound that appealing then.”

“Exactly, I just...don’t know how I feel about taking my shirt off around so many people.”

Suga took a second to take in this information. “Ok. You don’t have to answer this, or even say anymore if you don’t want to, but...why do you feel like this?”

Yamaguchi felt weirdly comfortable talking about it. Suga really was easy to talk to. “When I was younger...I was...I was a fat kid. I got teased a lot. Teased is probably an understatement. I got food thrown at me and my lunch tray knocked out of my hands. I got name called and some kids even made animal noises when they saw me. It...sucked, to say the least. Whenever I asked an adult to do something about it, they just told me to ‘ignore it.’ Ha, yeah sure.”

Suga took another couple of seconds to respond. “I was to.”

“You were what?”

“I was a chubby kid too.”

Yams’ jaw dropped. “What? What do you mean?”

Suga laughed. “Exactly what I said. I got called names and stuff too, but it sounds like you really got the worst of it. I guess I was lucky cause my teachers actually did something to stop it all before it got way too out of hand. I’m sorry you had to go through that.” he paused. “Is that all it is?”

Yamaguchi felt even more comfortable talking with his vice captain now. “Well, kinda. I still have...I still have stretch marks right near the waistband of my shorts, and-”

“I have them too! Look!’ Suga hiked up his swimming trunks showing Yam’s stretch marks on his inner thighs. They got a couple weird stares from people around them, but Suga didn’t seem to mind. Admirable.

“They’re nothing to be ashamed of, Yams. Now c’mon. You’ve been sitting out here for a half hour. Come join us in the water!” Suga stood up and extended a hand to the first year sitting on the sand.

Tadashi didn’t know what came over him, but he was ok with it. He wriggled out of his shirt, allowing the older boy to grab his hand and pull him towards the shore.

Before they got too close to the rest of the team, Suga turned to Tadashi and said,”I’m sure Kei would love to see you without a shirt on.” and winked.

Face beat red, Yamaguchi realized that he may not be as subtle as he thought.  
__________

Even though Tsukishima was incredibly grateful for Suga for helping Yams break out of his shell, it would be wrong to say that he wasn’t at least a little bit jealous. Why could Suga convince him to be confident, but he couldn’t. He was supposed to be Tadashi’s best friend.

“Look who I got!” Suga shouted. Everyone looked over to see Yamaguchi and cheered. Yams felt good, albeit, a little embarrassed from the scene his team was causing. 

Tsukishima looked at his friend with wide eyes. He really was beautiful. Tadashi’s tan skin was scattered with freckles across his chest and torso. The soft looking skin on his back was splattered with some scars, but Kei didn’t pay them any mind. Slightly faded stretch marks were tucked all around his waistband, along with a faint happy trail. How could anyone ever tell him that there was anything wrong with the way he looked. 

“I’m glad you decided to join us, Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi blushed. “I’m glad to be here.”   
__________

“Hey Yams! Why didn’t you join us earlier?” Hinata asked. Even though he didn’t have their full attention, the rest of the team seemed to be listening as well. 

Even though Yamaguchi didn’t feel like giving a full rundown of all his insecurities, he didn’t feel like he needed to lie.

“Ehh, I just don’t really feel great about how I...look without a shirt on so, yeah.”

Noya immediately responded.“What! Dude what are you talking about? You’re almost as sexy as me!”

Yamaguchi laughed. “Thanks Noya.” he rolled his eyes with no mal intent.  
__________

Yamaguchi was finally able to let himself enjoy a day at the beach with his friends. After sandcastle building, sea shell finding, swimming, and an attempt at playing volleyball in the water, he was satisfyingly exhausted. 

The sun started to set, and Kiyoko suggested that they all get ice cream before they leave, and who would say no to that? There was a shop right near the beach where they went to grab some. Since it was so close, lots of people who stopped there to get a treat just stayed in the swimsuits, and the Karasuno boys were no exception. Not even Yamaguchi.

While they were waiting in line, a small group of high school age girls approached them. One of them a third year, two of them second years, and the last a first year. 

“Hey, were you guys playing volleyball out there earlier?” the eldest asked.

“Yeah,” Sugar replied. “We play for Karasuno high.”

“Oh my gosh that’s so cool! You guys were incredible!”

“Ah, thanks, it was nothing.”

They struck up a conversation quite easily, and even walked back to the beach together. Now with a cone in every other hand, they all sat down on their beach towels and talked. It was a relaxing way to end a crazy day.

“Which one of you guys is the team captain?” One of the second year girls asked.

Everyone looked at Daichi. “It’s him.” Asahi filled in the missing information.

The first year girl looked over at Yamaguchi. “What about you?”

“Huh, what about me?” there was no way she thought he was the team captain.

“Are you like the team manager or something?”

Yup, that made more sense. Although it didn’t hurt any less. “No, I play too.”

“Yamaguchi’s a middle blocker.” Tsukishima said, all of a sudden not enjoying the girls’ company.

“Oh…” they giggled.

“What is it?” Tadashi knew he would regret asking that.

“It’s nothing, I just,” she looked him up and down,”Didn’t expect you to be a volleyball player, that’s all.” 

Yamaguchi wanted to hide. Everything that he felt in middle school, he was feeling again. And it certainly didn’t help that when one of the girls snorted when she laughed. That brought up some not great memories.

He tried to play it off like everything was ok. “Oh, hehe, yeah I guess.” Tadashi grabbed the corners of the beach towel he was sitting on and wrapped in around his midsection. The action didn’t go unnoticed by Tsukki.

After a bit of an awkward pause, Suga spoke up. “I think we should probably get going.”

“Yeah..”

“Uh huh..”

“...yeah.”

The team seemed to agree. 

“C’mon, let’s go guys.” Kageyama motioned for them to get up.

The four girls seemed confused as to why the volleyball players seemed so eager to leave all of a sudden, but wave goodbye anyway.

Tadashi sat down in the back of the van next to Tsukki, with a towel wrapped around him, wanting to disappear.  
__________

After a couple minutes of driving in awkward silence, a certain libero took it upon himself to ease the tension.

“Yams, don’t let what those girls said get to you! They clearly don’t know what they’re talking about!”

Tadashi gave an awkward laugh,”Thanks, Noya. I’m fine though, really.”

And they were back to silence. It was sad how one stupid comment really ruined his whole day. He just didn’t want to think about it anymore. He wanted to talk about anything else. Tsukki seemed to pick up on this. 

“Hey, why didn't couch Ukai come with us? Isn’t he supposed to come to these things to chaperone us or something?”

Suga smiled and answered.”Well, our couch happens to be on a date today.”

A series of ‘huhs’ and ‘what's’ filled the van.

“With who?” Kageyama asked. Everyone was kinda surprised that Kageyama was even curious. 

It was Daichi’s turn to smile.”Well he didn’t tell but...,” he looked in the rearview mirror,”Who do you think?”

More oohs and ahhs were heard as they all put two and two together. Except for Kageyama.

“That doesn’t help, who is he going out with?”

The rest of the team laughed at the oblivious setter.

They fell into another silence, this one much more comfortable before Kageyama interrupted it by asking-

“Wait, why didn’t Takeda come to chaperone us instead?”

And even more laughter ensued.   
__________

Yamaguchi walked the couple of steps to his front porch.

“Alright.” he yawned. “Thanks for walking me home Tsukki.”

“Of course. Goodnight, Yama.” Tsukki turned to leave, but then turned back to his friend.

“Hey,”

“What?”

Tsukki grabbed Tadashi’s hands.

“I know those girls were rude to you, but before that, you looked like you were having a really good time. Were you?”

Yamaguchi smiled, blushing at their interlocked hands.”Yeah. Yeah I was.”

“Good.”

And then, Tsukki took a leap of faith. He leaned in and gave Yamaguchi a kiss on the cheek. When he pulled back, Tadashi dropped his hands. Oh no, he screwed up!

“Tadashi, I’m so sor-”

“You missed.” Yams looked up at him.

“What?” Tsukki was incredibly confused.

“I said you missed.” and just like that, Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukki’s face, and planted one right on his lips.

“Much better.” Tadashi whispered.

A smile found it’s way to Kei’s face. He placed his hands on top of Yamaguchi’s, which were still on his face, and leaned their foreheads together.

Yup, today was definitely a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, just know that you are very beautiful and wonderful.


End file.
